


Destined

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sequel, Vampire AU, idk what to tag anymore, markren, we support rare pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: markren au:Renjun dreams about someone who wants to take him away to fulfill his destiny for the Huang Family.





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. markren vampire!au. I got hooked and some scenes are really fun to imagine ;u;  
> 2\. PG-13 for some scenes (more or less) Mark, that smitten boy, he became more touchy to Renjun when the younger accepts him in his life.

[Part One: Just Bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690855)

 

 

 

 

Drowning. Water starts to fill his lungs, making it hard to breathe except that there’s no water to suffocate him. Renjun feels like someone is taking his breath by using water; he can feel it in his body but when he looks around, it’s just him and a man looking at him with red eyes.

 

_“You have been gone for so long, Renjun.”_

_The younger frowns, “Who are you?” He’s still out of breath and he fights the feeling of drowning, successfully freeing himself. “I don’t know you!”_

_The man chuckles, “It’s time for you to fulfill your destiny to be the head of the family. I’ll be coming to take you.” He comes closer, touching Renjun’s face delicately. “You’re such a precious royalty.”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Renjun swats his hand away, earning a low laugh from the man. His face is still blurry, the pure boy can’t see him. The man continues to touch him until he’s choking his neck._

_“D-Don’t touch me! Help!!”_

 

“Renjun!”

 

Renjun opens his eyes and he feels like he just got out of water. He tries to breathe and calms his heart, looking at the side of his bed and sees Mark staring at him with his blue eyes, giving more calmness to his body. 

 

Mark comes closer to hold his shaking body. “Are you okay, baby?” He lifts the younger’s chin to make him look at him. “You had a nightmare.”

 

Renjun gulps and moves closer to Mark, “Someone is trying to kill me.” He closes his eyes and he can still see the dream. “He wants to take me away.”

 

The older grits his teeth, his fangs are out. “No one will take you away. Not when I’m still alive.” He kisses his eyelids, patting his back as he lays them both on his bed. “If someone tries to harm you, I won’t hesitate to kill.”

 

The boy remains in his room, not wanting to go out. Afraid of meeting the man in his dreams, Renjun chooses to lock himself inside his room. One day, a guest surprises him; Chenle is standing in front of his door when he opens it. “Hi, Renjun gege.” 

 

The two of them settle on the bed as Chenle starts talking, “Why did you leave school? I miss you everyday.”

 

Renjun smiles and pats the younger’s hair, “I’m not fit to be with you or anyone.” He retracts his hand and looks down to stare at his legs. “You won’t understand why but I’m not coming back.”

 

“Is it because you almost hurt me?” asks Chenle, who’s looking at the older with serious eyes. “I know you’re not human like us. Mark hyung and his friends too.” He moves closer and takes Renjun’s hand. “Even though you did almost drink my blood, I know it’s unintentional. You’re a good person—vampire, whatever you are.” 

 

Renjun hugs Chenle, “I only want to protect you from myself.” He pulls away to look at him in the eyes, “But I thought your memory was erased?”

 

“Oh, it’s really meant to be removed from my mind.” Chenle chuckles as he tries to remember what happened. “But Mark hyung’s friends are too distracted with each other that’s why they didn’t do it properly.” He smiles at the older, “I’m kinda glad they didn’t do it because I want to know who you really are and I’m not afraid.”

 

Mrs. Huang enters the room and hands her son his cup of tea, “It’s your dose for today.” She smiles at Chenle as she hands him an iced tea. “That’s a normal drink. You don’t have to worry, we’re eating just like your kind.”

 

Chenle nods happily and drinks his iced tea with Renjun. 

 

 

_“Come home with me or I’m gonna haunt that human boy.”_

_Renjun’s eyes widened, “How did you know about Chenle?” He only hears a deep chuckle. “Tell me!”_

_“We know everything about you, Renjun. A royalty like you is never free.” The voice continues as it reveals the same man from his previous dream. “Grandfather is impatiently waiting for you. You have to come or I will kill that human together with the other vampires by your side.”_

 

“No!” Renjun wakes up with sweats all over his forehead, he looks around and sees his mother looking at him in worry. 

 

“Baby, when did you start having dreams like this?”

 

The boy takes a deep breath before answering, “Quite some time after I want to drink Chenle’s blood.” He looks at his mother in worry, “In my dreams, there’s a man who keeps on taking me. He said that I need to be _home_ because grandfather is waiting for me. What does it mean, mommy? This is my home, right?”

 

“They’re moving already?” His mother sees a glimpse of his dream and whispers under her breath. “Baby, I need you to be strong when you have those dreams. Call the boy who keeps on coming to your room at night. I need to talk to him.” She sees his son’s surprised look and she chuckles, releasing the tension in the air. “What? Don’t look at me like that. I always sense another presence in your room. If he cares about you, I will need him to protect you.”

 

“Mom, why is he eager to take me?”

 

His mother smiles sadly as she hugs her son closer, “You are the next leader of the family, Renjun. That’s the main reason why we hide the truth about your real self. We don’t want you to be forced into something that you never dreamed of.”

 

 

The next day, Mark arrives at Renjun’s house together with his friends. Jaemin and Donghyuck looks at the big mansion Renjun is living in. 

 

“I didn’t expect him to be this rich?” Jaemin gasps, “We came from powerful families too but the pure boy is in another level.”

 

Donghyuck hits Jaemin, “Be serious! Have you forgotten that Renjun’s surname is Huang? Most people came from that family name is really above the hierarchy.” He sighs and looks at Mark, “I hope that he’s just a normal Huang, not a royalty.”

 

Mrs. Huang welcomes them inside their house and lets them settle in the living room where Renjun is waiting for them. Mark immediately goes to the boy and kisses his forehead, “Are you okay?”

 

The younger nods, “I’m fine.” He looks at Jaemin and Donghyuck, “Hi guys. Take your seat and make yourselves comfortable.”

 

The maids arrive with snacks and Mrs. Huang settles in the master chair, looking at the children in front if her especially at Mark, “I called you here to ask for your help to train Renjun.” She looks at her son affectionately, “His vampire skills are already showing and I need to make sure that my son will be able to protect himself.” 

 

Mark nods, “I will facilitate the training, madam.” He looks at Renjun, holding his hand tightly. “I’m not going to let anyone harm him.”

 

“Perfect.” Mrs. Huang smiles at them. “I expect good training from all of you because you came from the powerful families I’ve known.” Then her aura changes, intimidating the others except her son. “My son comes from the royal clan of Huang Family. Something is about to happen and I will disclose it personally to you, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark is surprised how she knew about him but then, Renjun’s mom is an extraordinary woman. “Yes, madam.”

 

Jaemin snickers, sensing Mark’s nervousness. “Why do I feel like this is meet the parents kind of situation?” He groans softly after Donghyuck jabs him on the ribs.

 

“Oh, you can say that.” Mrs. Huang chuckles, turning her head to Mark again. “I’m trusting my son with your care. If you successfully do what I want you to do, I will talk to my husband about your relationship with Renjun.” 

 

“Mom!!” Renjun whines and Mark finds it adorable, squeezing his hand gently.

 

 

Training started immediately but Renjun didn’t expect to have his activity in a forest. He thought it’ll be inside a facility with equipments and first aid just in case someone gets hurt—he crosses his fingers to that. 

 

 

 

 

Mark smiles as he kisses his temple, “Are you ready?” The older pats him on the back gently before guiding him to stand at the center of the forest. Jaemin and Donghyuck follow them as they stretch their limbs for warm-up.

 

“Welcome to our training ground, Injunnie.” Jaemin winks at the pure boy, sensing his wariness about the place. “I bet a royalty like you expected an indoor facility but I’m telling you bub, this is the best place to train.” 

 

“Either you die or you pass, there’s nothing in between.” says Donghyuck, who looks at Renjun with his sharp eyes.

 

Mark chuckles and goes to the younger, “No worries. I won’t force you to exert yourself but you have to do better than what I expect you to do, okay?” He ruffles his hair and looks at Jaemin, “You go first.”

 

“Yes!” Jaemin punches his fist in the air before looking at Donghyuck, “Don’t worry about me, hyuckie. Nana will take care of himself and not hurt Injun.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “I don’t care. Just go.” He pushes him towards the younger.

 

Jaemin laughs and sprints towards Renjun, which surprises the younger, “First, we need to train your speed and agility but since I’m a nice guy, I’ll just test your speed.”

 

Renjun gulps as Mark comes near with a stone in hand. “The two of you needs to catch this piece of stone. Whoever does it first wins.” Jaemin nods and the younger blinks. “Can I even do that?”

 

The older raises a brow, “There’s a way to find out. Ready...” He throws the stone with his extra strength and shouts, “Go!”

 

Jaemin didn’t waste his time and runs, leaving Renjun dumbfounded. The younger shakes his head and follows after. Donghyuck smirks, “This is gonna be a piece of cake. No one beats Jaemin with his speed except Mark.”

 

Renjun runs until he enters the heart of the forest. With Mark’s strength, he feels like the stone is still in the air. He purses his lips as he closes his eyes to listen, he can hear Jaemin running towards a certain direction. He needs to go before he does. He concentrates and thinks hard that he wants to be there and in a split second, he’s beside Jaemin, which makes the older shocked.

 

Renjun sees the stone in the air and jumps for it, successfully getting it before Jaemin. The two of them stop and Jaemin looks at him with wide eyes, “you can apparate?! Like Mark????” 

 

The younger smiles and takes Jaemin’s hand with him, disappearing in the heart of the forest to go back. Mark welcomes the two as they return to where they came from. “So, who won?”

 

“I’m sure it’s Jaemin.” Donghyuck sighs tiredly, “Your boyfriend needs to learn a lot from us.”

 

“Actually...” Jaemin scratches the back of his neck, “It’s Renjun who got the stone. This boy can do apparition like Mark!”

 

“Really?” The older sounds proud and comes closer to give Renjun a kiss on the head, “So far so good, baby.”

 

Donghyuck scoffs, “It’s just the first time. You go and train him, Mark.” He challenges the oldest of them all. “I bet you’re gonna turn soft for him and not do the proper job.”

 

“Of course not.” Mark smiles playfully at Renjun before turning serious. “I’m not gonna go easy with this one.” Without preamble, he attacks Renjun. Luckily, the younger dodges his attack. 

 

Jaemin goes beside Donghyuck, “Mark is definitely not playing. Look at him attacking the love of his life without warning.” He faces the irritated boy beside him, “Don’t worry, Nana won’t do that to hyuckie.”

 

Mark continues to go forward and attack Renjun. “You have to be good with your defense.” He warns when he almost hits his face, “I don’t want to hurt you so you better do it right!” He aims for Renjun’s back and skillfully makes his way behind him, hitting him with full strength. 

 

Renjun groans as he falls to the ground, coughing. The older comes near, “You have to do better than this, baby. I don’t want to use more force.”

 

“Don’t be such a wimp, Mark! Do it properly!” Donghyuck shouts and the older starts his game again. “Renjun doesn’t deserve this training if you will always let him have his way.”

 

This time, Renjun feels angry. He can’t take the criticisms about him and stands up to attack Mark first. Being trained, Mark anticipated his move and blocks it; he kisses him on the lips, “It won’t work with me. Don’t be such an easy target, babe.”

 

The younger growls and turns around quickly, hitting Mark on his neck and trips his leg, causing the older to lose balance and Renjun takes it as a chance to pin him down to the ground, making Jaemin cheer loudly. “You go, tiger!”

 

Mark looks shocked to see Renjun on top of him, looking so beautiful. The younger leans down and stops before their lips touch, “Don’t underestimate me, Mark Lee.” His breath fanning the older’s lips, he can see Mark is waiting to be kissed. Renjun smirks and kisses him, pressing his lips harder on the older but pulls away quickly, making Mark groan in dissatisfaction. 

 

“Ugh, the audacity to flirt!” Donghyuck yells and goes towards the two, pulling Renjun away from Mark. “This is not the time for you to be flirting because I have to test your agility with weapons.” He brings out a dagger and attacks Renjun; cutting some of the younger’s excess hair.

 

“Donghyuck, stop!” Mark and Jaemin yell together but the other isn’t listening, continuing to attack Renjun. “If you hurt him, I’m gonna kill you!” Mark growls angrily and Jaemin has to stop him from interfering. “Hyuckie knows what he’s doing. He’s not the type of person to hurt someone important to you. That boy just doesn’t know how to express himself.”

 

Renjun catches Donghyuck’s wrist, twisting it hard. “Stop attacking me!” His golden eyes glow and the other feels like his arm is going to snap off. “You can train me but I’m not gonna tolerate this! Let’s just cool ourselves down.” He lets go of his hand and turns his back to go to Mark and Jaemin when he feels something different.

 

Donghyuck throws the dagger towards Renjun’s direction and before it hits his body, the younger catches the blade with his hand, causing him to bleed. 

 

Mark runs to him and aids his hand, he shoots Donghyuck his deadliest glare. “This training is over. We’re gonna talk later.” He takes Renjun’s hand with his utmost care, guiding him to sit down and treat the wound.

 

Jaemin goes to Donghyuck, “That’s over the line, hyuckie.” He clucks his tongue and helps him to balance himself. “You know that we’re doing this to improve Renjun’s skill not kill him on the spot.”

 

“I know.” Donghyuck sighs tiredly. “Renjun is from the Huang Clan. He needs to experience the most dangerous things for him to be ready. I’m not doing this because I hate him. I need to be firm because Mark is not taking this seriously.” 

 

Jaemin hugs him, “I know you don’t mean any harm.” He kisses his temple and rubs his arm, “Apologize to Renjun later, okay?”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes but nods afterwards. “Okay.”

 

When they arrive at the Huang Manor, Mark goes immediately to Donghyuck and Jaemin protects the other. “Don’t you dare hurt, Donghyuck. You’re gonna have to go through me first.” 

 

The older scoffs, “Good, prepare yourself.” Mark is about to hit Jaemin when Renjun shouts, “No one is hurting anyone!”

 

Mark stops midway and looks at Renjun, his eyes is glowing, turning into cerulean. “B-but...”

 

The younger stands up to separate them, revealing Donghyuck, who has his head hanging low. “I know he has a reason why he did that to me.” Renjun smiles at Donghyuck, “I’m not angry. I can sense that you just want to help me.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, not wanting himself to cry. How come Renjun’s still calm when he nearly killed him? “I just want to train you and being harsh is the only way I know. True battle is worst than what I did, no one will be in your mercy.” He looks at the younger with trembling lips, “I’m sorry.”

 

Renjun’s gaze softens, reaching out to wipe Donghyuck’s tears. “You’re already forgiven.” 

 

Jaemin stares at Renjun, “How in the world someone is that precious?” He looks at Mark, the older is looking at the younger with pure love, not saying anything. “Even I will fall in love with him in a heartbeat.”

 

After that incident, training is much more fun. Renjun learns how to control his skills and sense of smell with blood. He and Donghyuck are getting along well and the four of them spend their time getting to know more of each other’s skills and abilities.

 

Renjun is about to meet Chenle at the park when he senses something different. The human boy is not at their meeting place—he starts to feel alert and worried for his friend.

 

“Chenle?”

 

Then, a man appears with Chenle as his captive. His friend is looking at him for help and Renjun feels anger boiling inside of him. “Who are you and why do you have my friend?”

 

“For so many times I appeared in your dreams and you don’t recognize me?” The man fakes a hurt expression and laughs after, “I’m hurt, Renjun. You should’ve known me by now.”

 

“I don’t know you! Release my friend or else...”

 

“Or else what?” The man taunts and tightens his hold on Chenle, the human boy screams in pain. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself. Where’s my manners?” He bows lightly and flashes a dangerous smirk, “Huang Lucas, at your service. It’s nice to finally meet you in person, _cousin_.” 

 

_Huang_. Someone from his family line yet he doesn’t want to recognize him. His eyes is glowing red, looking at Chenle with hungry eyes. “I want to applaud you for controlling yourself not to devour this human. His blood smells so fresh and sweet.”

 

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him, Lucas!” Renjun shouts authoritatively, making Lucas release Chenle without his knowledge; He is compelled to do it. 

 

Renjun takes Chenle using his speed and brings him to a safe place, his own house. He looks at the human boy and his eyes glows, “Sleep and forget about what happened.”

 

The human boy nods and closes his eyes. Renjun returns to the park, calling Mark in his mind. Mrs. Huang sees his son with the human boy and calls for her husband, “They already found Renjun!” Her tone sounds worried.

 

Lucas is calling for him, “Huang Renjun! I have no time to play! You have to come with me or I will kill that human you’re protecting!” His fangs are out and his blood eyes are looking around.

 

Renjun apparates before Lucas, hitting him squarely on the jaw. “I’m not coming with you! I have no plan on becoming a leader of something I don’t want!” He attacks Lucas and the tall man dodges his move; catching his slim wrist and trapping him in his arms. “You have to obey our grandfather, Renjun. You are destined to lead us!”

 

“No!” The younger hits him in the ribs and in a split second, Mark appears with Donghyuck and Jaemin. They hold Lucas down but his strength is equivalent to three vampires, which makes it harder for them. “Fuck, he’s a trained member of their clan!” Donghyuck curses as he brings out his dagger, stabbing Lucas on the arm. 

 

Renjun is released and he coughs. Mark attacks Lucas and aims for his legs, causing him to fall down. “I’m getting impatient with your game, Renjun!” Lucas shouts and looks at the three in front of him with his blood eyes, suffocating them with the illusion of drowning.

 

The younger remembers his dreams; it is the same illusion that Lucas used on him. He grits his fangs and his golden eyes glow, “Stop it!” He jumps high and falls on top of Lucas’s shoulder, distracting him from his illusion. The three gasp for air and redeem themselves. They look at Renjun and they notice that his aura is different, like he’s the most powerful in the land. 

 

“I told you that I won’t come!” Renjun growls and attacks Lucas, the only difference is he’s not even moving. He is using his mind to attack as he jumps off him. Lucas shouts in pain, feeling that his whole body is electrocuted. “Don’t you ever threat me with your useless warnings! I will rip you into pieces!” 

 

All they can hear is groans of pain and fear from Lucas and when he’s already unconscious, Renjun’s eyes stops glowing. His parents arrive in the scene and spot Lucas on the ground.

 

His mother comes closer to him, “Renjun—ah!” She catches her son before his body collapsed.

 

Mr. Huang orders his men to get Lucas and goes with them. Before he leaves, he looks at his wife and the woman nods in recognition. 

 

“M-mom, how’s Chenle?”

 

Mrs. Huang smiles at his son before kissing his forehead, “He’s resting in our house, already treated. You did a great job, son. Mommy is proud of you.”

 

Mark moves beside Renjun, “Baby, don’t talk too much. We have to heal you first.” He caresses his head, not caring if he’s in front of Renjun’s mother.

 

The younger smiles and closes his eyes. Mrs. Huang orders all of them to enter the car, “Let’s go home.”

 

 

Drowning. Renjun feels he’s drowning again but this time, there’s no one doing it to him. He’s underwater and no one is around to help him. He tries to swim above but the current is pulling him down. The air in his lungs is running out and he needs to go out of the water. He closes his eyes and focus on wanting to get out.

 

He hears familiar voices and he tries to follow them.

 

“Renjun, wake up. Honey...”

 

He slowly opens his eyes and his sight adjusts from the darkness. He smiles unconsciously, darkness will always be his friend.

 

“He’s already awake, Mark!”

 

Hearing the name, Renjun feels his body is now fully awake. “Where’s Lucas?”

 

His mom kisses his forehead, “He’s already taken back to where he came from and your father is already talking to your grandfather.” She helps him to sit upright and caresses his cheek. “You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m going to get you some food.” She smiles at all of them before she leaves the room.

 

Donghyuck smiles at the younger, “You did an amazing job back there, Renjun.” He moves closer to Jaemin, “Thank you for saving us.”

 

Jaemin agrees, “You really deserve to be the head of your family, Injunnie.” He pulls Donghyuck closer to him. “But we really owe you our lives.”

 

Renjun smiles softly, “You don’t owe anything to me. I have to save my friends.” He looks at Mark, who’s still staring at him as if he can’t believe that he’s still in front of him. “Are you okay?”

 

Mark shakes his head, rushing to kiss him. His lips are conveying his emotions and his hands hold Renjun’s face gently, afraid that he will break him. He kisses him deeply, showing his fear of losing the younger. The older presses his own pair on Renjun’s and tugs his lower lip with his fangs. 

 

Donghyuck groans in disgust. “Mark, you have to control yourself, geez!” He looks around and spots Chenle staring at them. “Look, the human boy is traumatized with your flirting!”

 

Renjun pulls away and searches for Chenle. The human boy smiles at him and he calls him to come closer. Mark steps away to give them their space.

 

“How are you, Chenle?”

 

Chenle smiles, “I had a good nap, gege! We should do more sleepovers at your house while doing art!” He looks around and sees Renjun’s artworks.

 

Renjuns nods and ruffles his hair, “I’m glad you had a good rest.” The younger nods and goes to some of his art displays.

 

Mark goes back to his side and leans closer, “Did you erase his memory?” the younger nods and whispers softly but loud enough for Donghyuck and Jaemin to hear, “I did it correctly unlike others...” 

 

“Hey!” Donghyuck protests but Jaemin pulls him to kiss him on the lips, firm and quick. “It’s our fault that the human boy remembered that day, _hyuckie_.” He smiles playfully and Donghyuck pushes his face away while blushing, “You didn’t have to kiss me!”

 

Mark chuckles and faces the younger in front of him. “I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Destined or not, It won’t happen, understand?” Renjun smiles cheekily and nods, “Aye captain!” The older leans to capture his lips once again. “You’re only destined to me.”

 

One distinct voice can be heard, “ _Gross_.”

 

With perfect timing, Mrs. Huang comes back with the snacks in hand. “I have my special tea for the four of you and an orange juice for Chenle. You have to drink and replenish your—“ She shrieks loudly when she sees what Mark is doing, “What are you doing to my precious son?!”

 

Renjun laughs as he pulls away and pats Mark’s cheek, “Looks like you have to face the wrath of my parents before being destined to me.” He feels amused with the scared look in Mark’s eyes.

 

“Serves him right.” Dongyuck rolls his eyes and Jaemin steals another kiss from him. Chenle has his hands on his eyes to protect his innocence and Mrs. Huang is obviously not happy with what she witnessed.

 

Maybe, just _maybe_ —Renjun likes to think that meeting Mark and the others is the destiny he’s meant to have.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Hyuck and Nana moments!!! No one can stop me \\(;u;)/♡♡


End file.
